The present invention is directed to a liquid dispensing package that includes a flexible resilient outer shell and a collapsible inner liner for holding the liquid product, and more particularly to techniques for venting the space or volume between the liner and the shell as product is dispensed and the liner collapses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,083,450 and 6,238,201 disclose a multilayer container that includes an outer plastic shell and a plastic inner liner for holding product to be dispensed. As product is dispensed from the package, the inner liner pulls away from the outer shell and collapses. An atmospheric vent is disposed in the bottom wall of the shell for venting the volume between the liner and the shell to atmosphere so that the outer shell retains its geometry or configuration while the inner liner collapses as product is dispensed. It is a general object of the present invention to provide improved techniques for venting the space or volume between the shell and the liner.
A package for dispensing a liquid product in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention includes an outer shell having a flexible resilient sidewall, a base wall and a finish surrounding an outlet opening. An inner liner is disposed within the outer shell, and is unattached to the sidewall and the base wall of the outer shell so as to be collapsible with respect to the outer shell as product is dispensed from within the liner. A dispensing structure is secured to the container finish. An open orifice in the base wall of the outer shell is sized to prevent rapid egress of air through the orifice in response to squeezing of the container sidewall so that pressure on the liner from squeezing the sidewall forces product from within the liner out of the outlet opening and the dispensing structure. The open orifice is sized to permit slow ingress of ambient air into the shell in response to release of the sidewall to vent the volume between the sidewall and the liner and permit the sidewall to return to its unsqueezed configuration.
A package for dispensing a liquid product in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes an outer shell having a flexible resilient sidewall, a base wall and a finish surrounding an outlet opening. An inner liner is disposed within the outer shell, and is unattached to the sidewall and the base wall of the outer shell so as to be collapsible with respect to the outer shell during dispensing of product within the liner. A dispensing closure is secured to the finish. The closure includes a dispensing opening for dispensing product from within the liner when the package is inverted and the shell sidewall is squeezed. An open orifice in the base wall of the outer shell is sized to prevent rapid egress of air through the orifice in response to squeezing of the container sidewall so that the pressure on the liner from squeezing the sidewall condenses the air volume and forces product within the liner out of the outlet opening and the dispensing opening. The orifice is sized to permit slow ingress of ambient air into the shell in response to release of the sidewall to permit the sidewall to return to its unsqueezed configuration.
A package for dispensing a liquid product in accordance with a further aspect of the invention includes an outer shell having a flexible resilient sidewall, a base wall, a finish surrounding an outlet opening, and an opening in the base wall. A liner is disposed within the outer shell, and is unattached to the sidewall and the base wall of the outer shell so as to be collapsible with respect to the outer shell as product is dispensed from the liner. A dispensing structure is secured to the container finish. An atmospheric valve assembly comprises a base secured over the base wall of the outer shell, a valve pocket in the base having an atmospheric opening, and a valve disk in the pocket. In this embodiment, squeezing of the sidewall of the outer shell will urge the valve disk over the atmospheric opening in the base and force product from the liner through the outlet opening and the dispensing structure. Release of the sidewall will release the valve disk so that ambient air can flow through the atmospheric vent and the base wall opening to permit the sidewall to return to its unsqueezed configuration.
A package for dispensing liquid product in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention includes an outer shell having a flexible resilient sidewall, a base wall, a finish surrounding an outlet opening and an opening in the base wall. An inner liner is disposed within the outer shell, and is unattached to the sidewall and the base wall of the outer shell so as to be collapsible with respect to the outer shell to dispense product from within the liner. A dispensing closure is secured to the finish, and includes an outlet opening for dispensing product from within the liner when the package is inverted and the shell sidewall is squeezed. An atmospheric valve assembly includes a base secured over the base wall of the outer shell, a valve pocket within the base having an atmospheric vent opening, and a valve disk in the pocket. The valve disk in this embodiment includes a central portion overlying the vent opening, a peripheral portion secured against the bottom wall of the valve pocket, and a plurality of flexible resilient spokes interconnecting the central and peripheral portions while permitting movement of the central portion with respect to the peripheral portion and the vent opening. In this embodiment, squeezing of the sidewall of the outer shell will urge the central portion valve disk over the atmospheric vent opening in the base to close the vent opening by the force of air within the shell and force product from the liner through the outlet opening and the dispensing closure. Release of the sidewall will release the central portion of valve disk so that ambient air can be drawn through the atmospheric vent opening and the opening in the base wall to permit the sidewall to return to its unsqueezed configuration.